Untitled
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y si yo de verdad creyera en la suerte, de seguro habría deseado el tener el valor suficiente para poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que en realidad siento por mi mejor amiga. Oneshot DxS


Hola gente!!  
Este es un oneshot que le prometí a NewGhostGirl hace ratote, y dije que lo subiría esta semana tanto aquí como en DA, asi que: con mucho cariño para tí amiga!! acuérdate de mí cuando puedas!! abrazo estrangulador

¿Saben?, lo que hice con PP me agradó bastante así que este fic va en la misma línea, solo que con el episodio de "Claw of the wild" y desde la perspectiva de Danny y siendo fiel al final de la serie (condenado final u-u)...claro, me perdonarán si no logré hacer que sonara como el verdadero Danny pero tengo mucha más experiencia en el rol de Sam -creí ser ella por dos años XD-  
Claro, lo de "Untitled" no fue por la canción de Simple Plan, fue porque no pude pensar en un buen nombre :P  
Menos bla bla bla y más acción

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom _and stuf_ (c) only Butch Hartman _-you Nick guys suck!!-_

* * *

**Untitled  
by:**_ Sam-ely-ember_

* * *

Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía una noche como esa: el cielo completamente estrellado, sin el peligro de quedar cubierto por las nubes. Recién habíamos escapado de la prisión de Walker y estaba realmente agotado, pero yo nunca dejé ver mi debilidad a voluntad y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Con Tucker profundamente dormido y el resto de nuestros compañeros inconscientes en animación suspendida, Sam y yo éramos los únicos realmente presentes en el espectáculo nocturno. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y si yo de verdad creyera en la suerte, de seguro habría deseado el tener el valor suficiente para poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que en realidad siento por mi _mejor amiga._

El aullido de un lobo interrumpió mis cavilaciones y curiosamente sentaba muy bien con el ambiente.

-tenemos banda sonora- le dije, sabía que ella adoraba esas cosas  
-es perfecta- sonrió, y regresamos la vista al infinito

Tal y como en las películas, intenté cruzar mi brazo por sus hombros, pero estaba a una distancia considerable y temí que al acercarme demasiado o hacer algo precipitado ella se asustara o levantara erradas sospechas sobre mis intenciones.

Quizá el destino había unido fuerzas conmigo: una brisa helada se coló en el aire y Sam se estremeció por el frío.

-ven aquí- le extendí mis brazos en señal de un abrazo  
-Danny…  
-no seas obstinada y ven aquí  
-bien- accedió y se recostó sobre mi pecho, la rodeé con mis brazos  
-¿te encuentras bien?- por alguna extraña razón la notaba algo temblorosa  
-es por el frío- respondió con sensatez…luego de un rato en silencio soltó una risa ahogada  
-¿qué te causa tanta gracia?  
-es solo que…intentaba imaginar lo que dirían los chicos si nos vieran en esta posición, y todo lo que viene a mi cabeza es divertido- cierto, probablemente imaginarían ¡quién sabe qué cosas!, pero ella y yo sabíamos que no pasaba nada y eso era suficiente  
-ah ya…Sam, ¿puedo decirte algo sin que me mates con la mirada?  
-depende  
-Okay…estoy…muy orgulloso de ti, la forma en la que actuaste hoy…bueno…no hay palabras para describir lo mucho que me impresionaste  
-g-racias- tartamudeó, y a pesar de su esfuerzo por ocultar el rostro noté que se había sonrojado. ¡Anotación!

¿Era yo o últimamente todo terminaba en el mismo punto?

La noche avanzaba y el sonido de los grillos cubría hábilmente nuestro abismal silencio. Inesperadamente Sam alzó el rostro e intentó repetidas veces decir algo pero parecía no poder completar frase alguna.

-Danny, yo…- cuando finalmente logró conjugar algo coherente se frenó, y no podía culparla, era difícil estar tan cerca uno del otro.

Lentamente y sin querer nos fuimos acercando con algo de duda en los movimientos, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su dulce aliento sobre mí, cerré los ojos, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que ella no se arrepintiera.

Y no lo hizo.

En definitiva sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos era algo indescriptible, ya había sucedido en un par de ocasiones por "motivos provocados", pero esta vez no teníamos pretexto alguno, excepto quizá aprovechar el rato a solas o experimentar _algo más_.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero cuando ella decidió que había sido suficiente y me miraba fijamente, se rió de una forma que no supe interpretar

-¿qué?- pregunté intentando leer su expresión  
-tienes…lápiz labial…- se señaló los labios sonrientes  
-oh…¿podrías?...  
-seguro- pasó suavemente su pulgar sobre mi boca asegurándose de no dejar rastro alguno –listo- y luego de sonreír dulcemente nuevamente se recostó sobre mí  
-¿aún con frío?  
-no, ya no tanto

Nos reímos un poco y antes de darme cuenta estaba siendo vencido por el sueño, sin saber quién de los dos se durmió primero solo podía estar seguro de que no había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

--

-Danny, despierta- una voz intentó sacarme de mi sueño –Sam, tú también- la misma voz estaba llamando a mi compañera de siesta -¡¡vamos chicos!!- Tucker finalmente sonó con claridad y logró devolvernos la conciencia.

Abrí los ojos y Sam también había despertado, pero curiosamente ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro: ella sobre mí y yo abrazándola para resguardarla del frío.

-pasaron una buena noche, ¿no?- mi amigo nos miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo

Entonces nos miramos con duda y rápidamente deshicimos nuestra posición, porque sí: había sido embarazoso que nos encontraran así.

Todo ese día lo dedicamos a sacar a todos de su "prisión" y acomodarlos en las cabañas esperando que de verdad que creyeran que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Comenzaron todos a despertar luego del medio día, nosotros tuvimos que fingir que también habíamos caído víctimas de la epidemia de sueño causada por la comida del campamento, aunque la verdadera razón de nuestro agotamiento era el haber liberado a nuestros compañeros.

No pasó mucho para que nuestros guías llamaran de regreso a los autobuses para volver a la ciudad, cosa que no me extrañó dadas las "extrañas condiciones" del último par de días, y ya casi sobre el atardecer estábamos todos en los buses de camino a Amity Park.

Uno por uno, fueron quedando nuevamente dormidos, supongo que les llevaría varias noches de buen sueño el recuperar la energía, y cuando me di cuenta yo era el único aún consciente. Igual que en el viaje de ida, Sam se había sentado a mi lado, solo que esta vez se había quedado dormida e inconscientemente me había buscado para acomodarse sobre mi pecho, y yo no tenía problema alguno: si ella quería usarme como su almohada personal, tenía mi completa autorización.

Yo no era de esas personas que velan el sueño de otros, de hecho, aunque suene egoísta, dormir bien sin importarme los demás era una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer; pero con Sam era distinto: por alguna razón me sentía obligado a ver que todo con ella estuviese bien, y si estaba bien, yo era feliz.

Murmuraba cosas entre sueños que no entendí, quizá porque no eran legibles o porque quería que ella mantuviese esas cosas única y exclusivamente para sí, alguna clase de privacidad.

-Danny- me llamó con claridad a pesar de mantener baja la voz  
-¿sí?- respondí, pensé que estaba despierta pero al contemplarla de cerca aún estaba durmiendo…me tomó por sorpresa que hablara dormida.  
-te quiero- soltó aún con la voz baja y se aferró a mí como si tuviese el presentimiento de que yo me iría.

Y aunque era evidente lo mucho que me agradaba eso, estaba más preocupado porque el acelerado latido de mi corazón –producto de sus palabras, posiblemente la despertara, sin embargo su inconfundible e irresistible aroma logró tranquilizarme con facilidad.

Abrazándola nuevamente y sonriendo le susurré –yo también a ti- a pesar de no estar seguro si ella lo habría escuchado.

Si de algo estaba seguro entonces era que no resistiría mucho más tiempo sin decirle cómo realmente la veía qué era lo que en realidad quería con ella, sin arruinar nuestra amistad en el proceso…aunque con las muchas señales que había recibido en los últimos días, no dudaba en que muchas cosas saldrían bien para nosotros dos.

**Fin**

* * *

_Ya se que estoy muy fluff estos días, quizá sea porque me queda semana y media de vacaciones TT-TT  
Necesito un portatil..._

_Los adoro!! besos!!_


End file.
